supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Paper Moon
Paper Moon ist die vierte Episode der zehnten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Eine Reihe von kürzlichen Werwolfattacken führt zu einem überraschenden Täter - Kate, den Werwolf, den Dean und Sam am Leben gelassen haben (siehe Gebissen). Handlung Eine Frau geht in eine Bikerbar in Durham, Washington, und flirtet mit einem Mann. In einer verlassenen Straße tötet sie den Mann, indem sie vormacht mit ihm zu schlafen und ihm dann die Kehle durchschneidet. Sam und Dean machen eine Pause von der Jagd und entspannen an einem See. Obwohl die Beiden beschlossen haben sich auszuruhen, entscheiden sie schließlich einen Fall zu überprüfen. Sie fahren nach Durham und dort erfahren sie von einem Polizisten, dass drei Männern die Kehle aufgeschlitzt und das Herz entnommen wurde. Sie vermuten, dass es sich um einen Werwolf handeln könnte. Die Brüder fahren in die Bar, wo ihnen ein Zeuge erzählt, dass ein Mann mit einem Mädchen aus der Bar gegangen und kurz darauf gestorben sei. Außerdem erzählt er ihnen, dass er an einer Farm ein blutverschmiertes Mädchen gesehen hat, dass er für einen Geist hält. Die Beiden fahren zum Bauernhof, wo sie einige Hühner finden, die teilweise gegessen wurden. Dean findet jemanden, der gerade telefoniert und als sie vor ihm wegläuft, läuft sie direkt in Sams Hände. Sie sind schockiert, als sie erkennen, dass es Kate ist, der Werwolf, den sie vor zwei Jahren am Leben gelassen haben. Beide sind enttäuscht, dass sie sich nicht an das Versprechen gehalten hat. Obwohl sie anfangs ein wenig von den Kommentaren verwirrt ist, gibt sie am Ende freiwillig zu, die Männer getötet zu haben, weil ihr Wille zu schwach war. Dean will sie erschießen, aber Sam meint er sei emotional nicht bereit dafür, auch wenn Dean sich anders fühlt. Der Polizist ruft die Brüder an und sagt ihnen, dass es einen weiteren Tierangriff gegeben hätte. Währenddessen gelingt es Kate zu entkommen. Den Brüdern gelingt es aber mit ihrem Handy ihren Aufenthaltsort zu erfahren, da sie damit ein Hotel angerufen hat. Im Impala fragt Dean Sam, wieso er ihn vorher davon abgehalten hat Kate zu töten. Als Sam seine dämonischen Aktivitäten anspricht, erinnert ihn Dean an seine eigenen Handlung, als er auf der Suche nach ihm war, beispielsweise die Täuschung Lesters. Da keiner von den beiden diskutieren wollte, ließen sie das Thema fallen. Am nächsten Morgen sehen die Beiden wie sie das Hotel verlässt und einem Mann folgt. Als sie sie aufhalten und mit einer Waffe bedrohen entdecken sie, dass es eine andere Frau ist, die Unwissenheit vortäuscht. Als Dean sie mit einem Silbermesser testen will, enthüllt sie sich aber als Werwolf und greift Sam und Dean an. Bevor sie die Beiden jedoch töten kann, taucht Kate auf und hält sie davon ab. Dean will den Werwolf erschießen, Kate verhindert dies aber und sagt sie sei ihre Schwester Tasha. Sie erzählt den Brüdern, dass sie Tasha in einen Werwolf verwandelt hat. Außerdem sagt sie ihnen, dass sie selbst niemanden getötet hat. In einer Bar zeigt Kate ihnen ein Silbermesser, mit dem sie sich selbst töten will, falls sie die Kontrolle verliert. Außerdem sagt sie, dass sie keine Menschenherzen sondern nur Tierherzen (Hühner, Rehe...) isst. Kate erklärt, den Brüdern, dass sie nicht zu ihrer Familie zurückkehren wollte, da sie Angst hatte sie zu töten und sie deshalb ganz alleine war. Als ihre Schwester in einen schweren Autounfall verwickelt war, kam sie um sich zu verabschieden. Aber da sie immer alleine war, hat sie sie verwandelt, damit Tasha heilt und sie nicht immer alleine ist. Kate wollte Tasha ebenfalls dazu bringen, keine Menschen zu töten, aber ihre Schwester war nicht so stark wie sie. Sie war schockiert, als sie festgestellt hat, dass ihre Schwester eine Frau getötet hatte. In dem Glauben, dass sie es schafft Tasha zu helfen, bittet sie Sam und Dean sie am Leben zu lassen. Daraufhin behauptet Dean es gebe ein Heilmittel für Lykanthropie, aber dafür muss Kate sie zu Tasha führen. Kate glaubt den Beiden. Auf dem Weg zu Tashas Versteck diskutieren Sam und Dean darüber, ob sie bereit für die Jagd sind. Sam gibt zu, dass es neben Lester auch einige Monster gab, die er getötet hat, da er ihn sterben gesehen hat und er einfach verschwunden sei. Dean meint die Notiz "Suche nicht nach mir" sei genug gewesen, was Sam aber verneint. Am Ende dankt Dean Sam dafür, dass er geheilt wurde. Als sie am Versteck, einer Waldhütte, ankommen wird Kate von Dean am Auto angekettet. Während Kate wütend ist, dass sie Tasha nicht eine zweite Chance geben, aber Dean meint, dass sie schon zu tief drin sei und nicht mehr gerettet werden kann. Sie gehen ins Haus, wo Sam Tasha findet. Sie hat keine Angst, dass sie erschossen werden könnte, denn sie hat zwei "Verbündete". Die Brüder werden von zwei Männern bedroht, die von Kate in Werwölfe verwandelt wurden, um ein eigenes Rudel zu erschaffen. Kate kommt herein und ist schockiert zu sehen, was Tasha getan hat. Tasha stellt Kate vor die Wahl: Sie kann entweder gehen oder ihrem Rudel beitreten. Als Zeichen dafür, dass sie loyal ist, soll sie Sam töten und sein Herz essen, aber sie lehnt ab. Tasha schickt Sam und Dean weg, damit sie Kate überzeugen kann. Sam gelingt es die beiden Werwölfe zu überwältigen. Tasha versucht in der Zwischenzeit ohne Erfolg Kate zum Leben als Werwolf zu überreden. Kate täuscht Tasha so lange, damit sie sie mit ihrem Silbermesser töten kann. Anschließend flieht sie, damit Sam und Dean sie nicht finden können. Sam ist froh, dass Dean keinen der Werwölfe umgebracht hat, da er ein Dämon war und immer noch das Kainsmal hat. Außerdem sagt er, dass ihr Ziel eigentlich war sich auszuruhen. In diesem Moment ruft Kate die Brüder von einer Telefonzelle aus an. Sie beschließen sie so lange nicht zu jagen, so lange sie keine Menschen tötet. Am Ende sagt Dean, dass es ihm egal ist, ob er bereit für die Jagd ist, er will etwas Gutes tun, um die schlechten Dinge, die er gemacht hat, auszugleichen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Kate *Tasha Vorkommende Wesen *Werwolf Musik *'Werewolves of London' von Warren Zevon *'Another Round' von Kenny Greenberg (Extreme Music) Trivia *Der Titel der Episode bezeichnet im Englischen eine spherische Papierlaterne, die zum Erzeugen von künstlichem Mondlicht in Filmproduktionen verwendet wird. Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Kategorie:Unvollständig